bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendell Bray
| appearance.last = | appearance.episode = | appearance.list = show }} Wendell Bray was first introduced in the episode The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond. He is portrayed by Michael Grant Terry. Season 4 Wendell misunderstands Temperance Brennan when she attempts to discover why younger men are attracted to older women. Wendell believes that Brennan is hitting on him and thinks that the only way to keep his job would be to sleep with her. Angela Montenegro however sets him straight, explaining that Brennan's interest in the subject is purely anthropological. Wendell is relieved saying that he needs the job as he owes money. Angela is worried that Wendell is involved with the mob and that this might compromise him on certain cases. It turns out however that the money Wendell owes is to his local community who all gave him money to pay for college. He admits that the scholarship he received which allowed him to intern at the Jeffersonian was 'the miracle' and jokingly remarks that his mother spends more time in church than the priest in thanking God. In Fire in the Ice it is revealed that Wendell is a member of Booth's ice hockey team, "Fed Cases". Wendell is hurt during the game which causes Booth to get into a fight with an opposing team ("Firedawgs") member Pete Carlson who is later killed. Later in the episode during another hockey game against team "The Fuzz", Wendell and Booth try to make Lou Herron bleed in order to gain a sample. Wendell collects samples while playing. He admits by accident while investigating Pete Carlson's fish tank, that the last time he did something like this he ended up in juvenile hall for the weekend. Then, in The Cinderella in the Cardboard, he tells Hodgins that he grew up on the streets, and so it doesn't take long for him to get a "feel" for people. Season 5 In Tough Man in the Tender Chicken, he talks to Angela who has been trying to get money to save a piglet. Even though he is a confessed meat eater and is deep in debt with student loans, he still gives Angela $45 to help, they then kiss and end Angela's almost 6 month celibacy kick. Unlike the other interns, Wendell is the only one to date a full-time employee of the Jeffersonian Institute (i,e Angela Montenegro). Their relationship continued throughout part of Season 5. After they had been dating for a few months, Angela took a pregnancy test which came up positive. This test is later revealed by a second test Dr. Soroyan had run to be a false positive. When Wendell found out, he told her that he would have supported her in her choices because it was his duty. This caused Angela to realize that while Wendell is a good guy, he was not "her guy" and subsequently ended their relationship. The break-up was mutual and amicable. He is also represented as the more stable intern since he is capable of 'getting squinty', playing hockey and indulging in relationships at the same time. As a result, it is also thought he defines a balance that many of the other 'squints' at the Jeffersonian so conspicuously lack. This quality of his clearly demarcates him from Dr. Temperance Brennan, with whom, he states in Season 5, it has been his 'dream' to work. During the 7-month break between seasons 5 and 6, the Jeffersonian's intern program was shut down due to Brennan leaving. As a result, Wendell had to leave and, after pulling in a few favors, got a job repairing school buses to pay his rent and tuition fees. Season 7 He is the intern in both The Memories in the Shallow Grave and The Crack in the Code. Trivia *His mother went into labor while riding a rollercoaster. *His father was a heavy smoker who died of cancer. Wendell doesn't smoke himself, but occasionally has a cigarette behind his ear when he thinks because it helps him do so. *He has an uncle who is a funeral director. *He has a cousin who is a soldier in Iraq. *He won the science fair when he was a kid Appearances *The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond *The Bone that Blew *The Fire in the Ice *The Cinderella in the Cardboard *The End in the Beginning *The Bond in the Boot *Tough Man in the Tender Chicken *The X in the File *The Death of the Queen Bee *The Mastodon in the Room *The Bullet in the Brain *The Sin in the Sisterhood *The Blackout in the Blizzard *The Pinocchio in the Planter *The Change in the Game *The Memories in the Shallow Grave Category:Jeffersonian Institute Category:Recurring characters Category:Interns Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 7 characters